


崖

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Annie Leonhart & Pieck
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	崖

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Precipice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238207) by [meikuree (rillarev)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillarev/pseuds/meikuree)



我给你锋利的长剑，缠绕其上的烈火永不熄灭。我给你坚固的盾牌，七层精铁绝不会被穿透。我给你冰冷的眼眸，能够无畏风雪的遮蔽。我给你坚定的心，足以忍受孤独的煎熬。这座城墙是你的摇篮也是坟墓，这座高崖是你唯一的阵地和战场。我给你知识、技巧和勇气，去赢得荣耀、崇敬与铭记。唯有一点应当常怀在心——决不要试图去爱。

十三年里阿妮·莱恩哈特从未有一分一秒忘记父亲的训诫，从懵懂的孩童她已经长成坚毅的战士。右手持长剑，左手持坚盾，她依旧站在绝壁城墙之上，守望着将天地胡乱涂抹成一片苍茫的风雪世界，十三年来没有一个敌人试图入侵，也没有一个同胞造访，陡峭的悬崖，高耸的城墙，早已隔绝了世间一切，而她感到自己逐渐与这高崖融为一体，成为一个遥远的符号。

她的父亲给了她锋利的长剑，却没有告诉她如何面对敌人。她的父亲给了她坚固的盾牌，却没有告诉她流血的滋味。她的父亲给了她冰冷的眼眸，却没有告诉她如何理解风雪背后的虚无。她的父亲给了她坚定的心，却没有告诉她忍受孤独的意义。他说不要去爱，她不知道爱是何物。

今宵只身伫立于高崖之上的战士依旧没有半分松懈地巡视着冰封的高墙，雪落下然后堆积，没有受到一点阻碍。于是它们也肆无忌惮地落在她的身上，她并不介意这天地之中唯一的访客。

然后在呼啸的风雪之中，她看到了平生从未见过的景象——人的身影，一个人影似乎正在攀爬悬崖绝壁，微小的黑点，向她的方向，一点一点地挪动着。阿妮屏住了呼吸，她不敢眨眼，生怕那不过是自己的幻觉，但在她的眼睛终于无法承受酸涩而飞快地眨动了一下之后，那个黑点仍然没有消失，她渐渐能够看清，那是一个有着黑色长发的少女。

敌人？她没法那样想。长剑在她手中嗡鸣作响，她才发现自己的手在颤抖，她犹豫了半晌，丢下了她的剑。那个人影依旧在风雪中艰难地向上攀爬，仿佛一不小心就会掉下万丈高崖，阿妮情不自禁地伸手抓住城墙边缘探出了身子，积雪随着她的动作簌簌落下，原来雪有这么冷，她想，我第一次感到我并不像雪一样冷。

她没有出声，好像最细微的声音都会碰碎摇摇欲坠的幻梦，在它变为真实之前的期待是危险的，她没有期待过，但本能告诉她没有人能承受这种落空的滋味。于是她只是紧紧地攥住冰封的墙砖，将自己的身体向外倾斜得更多一些。盾牌硌在身前，她感到不舒服，于是她意识到自己的身体并不像盾牌一样坚硬，她松开手，坚固的盾牌倒在地上。

那个人爬得很慢，在肆虐的暴风雪和绝壁般的悬崖之上，一失手便是万劫不复。在一个瞬间阿妮想，如果她能够爬上来，我愿意付出任何代价。这个念头如此荒谬，以至于她自己都被吓了一跳。她根本就不知道这个人是谁，为什么会出现在这里，想要做什么，她也不知道这个人能不能成功抵达她的所在，是否会与她说上一句话，她们之间会发生什么。仅仅是一无所知，她却有一瞬间，愿意献出自己的一切。但她早就没有任何东西可以付出了，她的一切都属于这座高崖。到底还有什么东西可以用来祈祷，她疯狂地思索着，泫然欲泣。我在这里守望了十三年，她向着不知其名的神祇祈求，如果我多少得到过什么，如果我多少值得些什么，请把这一切都拿去。

父亲没有教过她祈祷，也没有告诉她这世上究竟存不存在神明。只是从他的只言片语间可以猜测，每一个人都需要神明。阿妮不确定自己是不是也属于每个人的一员，但她顾不上那么多。

那个人终于爬到了好像她一伸手就能够到的地方，但当她伸出手去，却发现两人之间仍然隔着一段苍茫。她就这样拼尽全力地伸着手臂，好像一座永恒的冰雕。在某个瞬间攀爬的少女向上抬起双眼，在发现阿妮的存在时，露出难以置信的惊讶神色。阿妮想对她喊些什么，却发现自己早已忘记如何说话。而那少女似乎也被风雪逼得开不了口，然而她的眼睛对阿妮微笑，透过重重风雪，那双眼眸终于在此刻发挥了它的作用，阿妮清楚地看见了她眼中的笑意，鲜活的甜蜜的笑，不知为何她感到某种炽热的东西灼烧着眼眶，她无法抑制地颤抖起来，雪从肩头落下，几片沾在那少女的眉梢。她艰难地伸出手，将身躯尽力向上抬起，终于，触碰到阿妮冰冷的指尖。

她不费什么力气地将黑发的少女拉上了城墙，然而真正看着这个人站在自己对面，阿妮感到一阵晕眩，那种陌生的巨大的情感冲击着她的头脑，使得眼前这个与自己差不多年龄身量的少女仿佛这个世界上最为奇异的存在，无法理解，甚至只要多看她一眼，就会陷入神秘的激烈的漩涡之中。痛苦、欢欣、兴奋、恐惧，心脏跳动的感觉，这一切迅疾地席卷她的全身，在眨眼间好像把所有的细胞粗暴地打碎又重新拼回原来的位置，一切没有任何不同，一切全都截然不同，阿妮急促地呼吸着，一句话也说不出口，她能看到那个少女脸上惊讶的神色，但她似乎比自己更快地接受了这一切。

“我叫皮克。”她说，“是一个旅行者。”

名字，她飞快地回想自己的名字，是的，她应该没有忘记自己的姓名，父亲赐予她的姓名，但要怎么回答才好，是怎样的音节，嘴唇，舌头，是怎样配合……阿妮有些不知所措地望着眼前的少女，仿佛求助一般的目光似乎让她感到一点困惑，她伸出手，拥住阿妮穿着冰冷铠甲的肩膀：“怎么了？你还好吗？”

她说不出话，她唯一能做到的，是缓缓地抬起手，回抱住了皮克温暖的身躯。

“好啦，没事的。”她想皮克并不了解发生了什么，但她却收紧了手臂，将这个拥抱变得更为坚定，好像本能指引着她，这个人需要的无非是温暖与安慰，阿妮怀着一丝愧疚，将脸埋在她的颈窝。

“你能说话吗？”她听见皮克温柔的声音在耳边轻轻地问。

但她不知道该说什么。如果她缄默不言，是不是永远也不会知道这个名为皮克的少女，是敌是友，所求何物。

“你在守护这座城墙吗？为何抛下了剑与盾？”

阿妮在她的怀中颤抖起来，恐惧，游走在她的每一根神经。她是这座高崖的化身，她是城墙的守护者，她是父亲寄予厚望的忠诚的战士，她应该手持利剑与坚盾，杀死每一个妄图挑战绝壁与高墙的外来者。她知道这个少女无论如何也不会是她的敌手，此刻这温暖的身躯在她的怀中，只需要很少一点力气，就可以扭断她的脖颈，或者将她推下城墙。只需如此，她就仍然是神圣的偶像，忠诚的守护者，父亲的荣耀。

“你在这里很久了吗？这儿真冷啊，你在发抖，我们或许应该离……”

阿妮猛地用手捂住她的嘴，但身体仍然贪婪地渴望着拥抱的温暖，于是她转而用嘴唇压住皮克的嘴唇，将她紧紧地抱住。

但你决不要试图去爱。

父亲的话像巨大的铁锤砸在她的脑袋上，于是她昏昏沉沉地仿佛为了逃避痛苦而喝下致死量的麻醉剂一般疯狂地吻着皮克的嘴唇，或许吻肿了那柔嫩的唇瓣，或许将她的舌头咬出了血，都无所谓了，像是要从她的唇上攫取一切能够攫取的生命和温存，她拼命地吻着，不知不觉地两人倒在雪地上，飞扬的雪沫溅了满身满脸，阿妮仍然死死地抱着她，竭尽所能地吻她，眼泪不知从谁的眼中落下转瞬在两人的面颊结成了冰，又被激烈的动作碾碎融化，恐惧与狂喜在她的血液里交织，忘记了父亲也忘记了神明。皮克或许在回应着她的吻，或许被她完全摧毁，总之她们的嘴唇交叠，永远也不会分开。城墙在这压倒一切的意志中开始崩塌，一块块砖石融化松动然后坠入悬崖，无声无息，所以她也没有发现首先是燃着永不熄灭的烈火的长剑滚落深渊，然后是坚固的七层精铁的盾牌消失在风雪之中，最后拥抱着的人也随着落雨一般纷纷垮塌的高墙，一起坠落，坠落，在坠落之中，绝壁高崖化为身下无垠的爱床。


End file.
